


Seeing the Truth

by greeneyess



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Idiots in Love, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyess/pseuds/greeneyess
Summary: Short story about Casey’s and Brett’s realization that life is too short to live in lies and darkness. Do they really want to spend their lives apart hiding from their real feelings?
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Greg Grainger, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 30
Kudos: 120





	1. Feeling incomplete

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again everyone! 10 March is far away and I had this little idea about this story, I hope you’re gonna like it, it’s probably gonna stick for a few chapters. I hope you decide to stick with me through the story. 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

She walked into the firehouse a little bit early this morning only to notice a familiar face outside, but a face that wasn’t from 51. 

_Greg Grainger._

The guy that she met a few weeks ago, really charming and handsome man. She went on a couple dates with him and had a really good time. Time passed and they kinda started to see each other a lot. She even spent the last night at his place, but she needed to leave early for job, and then she was surprised to see him here. He was in his work clothes, which was weird for her because he told her last night that he’s working second shift today. What was going on? 

He spotted her immediately and he went to greet her. 

“Morning.” He said, giving her a quick kiss. 

“Morning. What’re you doing here, I thought your shift starts later today?” She asked, still surprised to see him here. 

“Um well, this morning after you left I got a call from my battalion chief. He told me that I’ll be working here for one shift, because your engine lieutenant needs a day off.” He said. 

“Oh, is Herrmann okay?” She asked, her voice sounded worried. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sure he is. They said it’s just some family problems.” Greg said, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. 

“O-okay.” 

“So, I’ll guess we’re gonna spend 24 hours together then.” Greg said with a smile. 

“Yeah, I guess. Well I need to change for shift now, see you later then.” She said and hurried inside. 

“Sylvie! You forgot this last night.” He said as he gave her her little silver earring. “I found it on the couch.” 

She puts her hand on her ear, “oh, I didn’t even notice. Thanks.” Sylvie said and put it back on her ear. 

She turns around to go inside and sees Casey who just got into the house, he was heading inside through the other door. She stopped for a second and then went inside. It’s gonna be a long 24 hours.

“Casey, Boden wants to see us in his office, c’mon.” Severide said as he walked past Casey. 

“Coming.” Casey said and followed him. 

  
  
  


“You wanted to see us Chief?” Severide asked as he lightly knocked on the door. 

“Yes gentlemen, come in.” Boden said and sat back in his chair. 

They spotted the brown haired and tall lieutenant standing in front of Chief’s desk. 

“I don’t know if you met before, but this is lieutenant Grainger from firehouse 40. He’ll be with us for this shift, lieutenant Herrmann took a day off.” Boden said. 

“Yeah, we met a couple of times during that donut war with Mouch and one of your guys,but never officially. Kelly Severide, squad 3.” Kelly said with a laugh as he shaked his hand. 

“Ugh yeah, it was rough. Nice to meet you lieutenant. Heard great things about you.” Greg said and returned a laugh. “Captain.” He said and shaked Casey’s hand. 

“Lieutenant. So is everything alright with Herrmann chief?” He asked. 

“Uh, yeah, it’s just some family business.” Boden answered. “Well that’s it, I’ll see you all at the morning briefing.”

* * *

Sylvie was standing in the locker room nervously when Stella came out of the shower. 

“Hey. Everything okay with you?” Stella asked with raised brows. 

“Um, I don’t know. Maybe I’m just overreacting. But here is the thing.” She said as she bit her bottom lip. 

“What is it? Did something happen with Greg?” Stella asked. 

“Everything is fine, but he’s working with us this shift, instead of Herrmann. I just found out when I got in here.” Sylvie said and sat down on the bench. 

“So? Aren’t you supposed to be happy about that? Your boyfriend Lieutenant hottie is here, I bet you guys could use some fun at the house.” Stella teased with a knowing grin. 

“Stella!” Sylvie shouted as she punched her lightly. 

“What? The turnout room is the best place for quick make out sessions. Trust me.” Stella said and winked at her, as she put her shirt over her head. 

“Oh God, just stop.” Sylvie said and buried her head in her hands. 

“What’s going on? I was just joking. Are you okay?” Stella asked as she sat next to her, placing her hand on her back. 

“I can’t do this anymore.” Sylvie said as she let out a deep breath. 

“Do what? What’re you talking about?” 

“I can’t date Greg anymore. I’m not in love with him, I’ll never be. It’s not fair to him, he’s such an amazing guy, and I’m a terrible person.” She said as the tears started to come down her cheeks. 

“Oh girl, come here. It’s gonna be okay.” Stella said as she hugged her friend tightly. “Just calm down, okay?” 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me. He’s amazing and I really enjoyed spending time with him,but I just still can’t stop thinking about….” she bites her lip and stops her words. 

“You still can’t stop thinking about Casey?” Stella asks, facing her friend, her hands on Sylvie’s shoulders. 

“This morning before I opened my eyes and when I felt someone lying next to me, I instantly wished it was him, but it wasn’t. My eyes opened and I saw Greg, and I couldn’t feel anything, like nothing was inside me, I just felt emptiness. Like something is missing, like a puzzle that misses a piece. Like it was just half of me, and the other half was somewhere else. My body was there and my mind wasn’t. I’ve never felt like that before. It just hurts. I’m so tired of everything, and now this. 24 hours under the same roof with both of them.” Sylvie said with a few more tears coming down her cheeks. “I need to end things with him after this shift. It needs to be done.” 

“I’m so sorry that you feel like this, and just know that I’m always here for you, whatever you need girl, I’m here.” Stella said and hugged her again tightly.

“Thank you, I know. You’re the best.” Sylvie said. 

“Oh, sorry, I hope I don’t interrupt anything.” 

They both heard a familiar voice. Sylvie stood up wiping her tears. 

“No Captain, we were just talking.” Stella said as she closed her locker. 

“Are you okay?” Matt asked with a worried voice as he noticed Sylvie wiping her tears away and her red eyes. 

“Um yeah, everything great. Stella just made me laugh really, so I couldn’t stop the tears.” Sylvie said with a little smile as she rushed out of the locker room. 

Matt looked at Stella with furrowed brows. He’s not buying this. Those were not “I’m laughing my ass of tears”, she was definitely upset about something, and that thought just made him want to beat something even if he needs to beat his own ass. What if she’s crying because of him? Thinking about that is killing him, or because of her new boyfriend? What if that guy was a jerk? 

“Me and my jokes, right?” Stella said, avoiding his look. “Gotta go, see you Captain.” She said and rushed out just like Sylvie a few seconds ago. She’s not telling him anything, no matter how bad she wants to beat her Captain's ass because her friend is crying because of him. He’s her Captain here, so this is not the place for this. She’s gonna have a serious conversation with him, she can’t stand to see her best friend like this anymore.

* * *

Sylvie spent almost half of the shift trying to avoid Grainger, so did Casey, but trying to avoid them both. Last thing he needs is to watch them together at his workplace, it was enough torture to watch them at Molly’s sometimes. Here? No way. He just stayed in his quarters, occupying himself with paperwork. 

He heard a light knock on his door. 

“Come in.” He said as he looked at the door. 

“Hey man, what’s with the closed door and blinds down?” Kelly asked as he stepped inside leaning on his door. 

“Uh, just really busy.” Casey answered burying his head back into his papers. 

“Sure.” Kelly teased with a smirk. “Nothing to do with the permanent lieutenant who happens to be Brett’s new boyfriend?” 

Casey looked at his best friend grinning at him like a crazy person. “You really enjoy this, don’t you?” 

“Hey, it’s not my fault that you couldn’t get your head out of your ass at the time and tell her how you really feel about her.” Kelly said, lifting his arms in front of him in a defensive way. 

“Well thanks for reminding me. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a ton of paperwork to finish.” Casey said, showing him his papers. 

“Fine. Keep being a dumbass like I was a few weeks ago.” Kelly said with a laugh and left the quarters closing the door behind him. 

But Casey knew that Kelly was right. If he had got his head out his ass sooner like Kelly told, maybe their lives could be different right now. Maybe he really is a dumbass, a big dumbass. God, when did his life become such a mess. With all this he also had his mind on Brett and her condition from early this morning. Her red eyes full of tears and her hands wiping the tears from her cheeks, was all he’s thinking right now. If this was a situation a few months back he would just be there with her, talking, trying to make her feel better, but now, they’re not even talking. All he knows is that the life without Sylvie Brett is not a life that he wants. 


	2. You deserve better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvie can’t avoid Greg anymore and she finally talks to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 2 as promised, I hope you like where this story is going. 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

It was lunchtime and everyone was sitting in the common room, well except Casey. Sylvie sat next to Stella, still trying to avoid Greg but he followed her and sat next to her. 

“Hey stranger. I get the feeling we haven’t talked for ages.” Greg said as he put his plate next to Sylvie’s. 

“Hey. Sorry, I just got really busy, inventory, supplies and everything. So how do you like it here?” She asks, trying to sound normal. 

“Well, I like it really, everyone seems really friendly, too shame I’m only for one shift here. Now I get why everyone calls you guys a big family.” Greg tells with a laugh. 

“Yeah, we’re all a big….”, she stops as her eyes caught Casey walking toward the kitchen to get some food, “big family.” She just looks at him forgetting the fact that Greg is sitting next to her. He turns and their eyes meet for a second before he joins Severide at the top of the table. 

“Dude stop staring.” Kelly whispers with a smirk punching him lightly. 

“I’m not. Shut up Sev.” Matt says rolling his eyes. 

“Sure Captain, whatever you say.” Kelly says. 

  
  


“Sylvie? Sylvie?” Greg says, snapping his fingers in front of Sylvie who was staring at her plate “playing” with her food. 

“Sorry. You said something?” Sylvie asks, blinking at him. 

“I asked if you’re free tomorrow night? Are you okay?” He asks, worried. 

She can’t do this. She can’t wait for the end of shift to end things with him. It’s so hard, she just needs to say it. She grabs his hand, “can you come with me for a minute outside?” 

“Sure.” He says as they both got up from the table. 

Matt’s eyes followed them until they were out of his sight. He just can’t help but look at her the whole time. He knows he looks like some jealous jerk, but honestly that’s the last thing that bothered him right now. 

“Dude, if the look could kill….” Kelly jokes, but only Matt can hear it. 

“Can you stop, like just for a minute?” Casey asks, rolling his eyes again at his best friend. He lost count how many times he did it today. Sev can really be a pain in the ass.

* * *

“So what’s this about?” Greg asks as they stand outside the firehouse. 

“We need to talk.” She says pressing her lips together, shoving her hands into her pockets. 

“Oh, this does not sound good.” He says with a little laugh. “Did I do something wrong?” 

“No, no, Greg you’re an amazing guy, I really loved the time we spent together, we had so much fun.” She says with a guilty look. 

“But? There is but, there always is.” Greg says, knowing where this conversation is going. 

“But it’s me who is the problem. I thought that I can bury some feelings and that I can move on with my life, but I just can’t. It’s not fair for you, I can’t keep pretending that this between us is gonna work, when I know it’s not.” She says as few tears come down her cheeks. 

“Hey, it’s okay, I get it. I’ve been there before. I know how you feel right now.” Greg says, as he gently puts his hands on her cheeks, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. 

“You had a rough love story too?” She asks with a little smile. 

“Uhm, well, my ex fiancée left me a few weeks before the wedding. It was like 5 years ago. Took me a long time to forget her, I thought I could never forget her, and move on, but one day it just disappeared.” Greg confessed. 

“So sorry to hear that, but would you believe me if I say I had the same story?” Sylvie asks, laughing a little. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, my first fiancé left me also a few weeks before the wedding, and he’s the reason that I ended up here in Chicago. But later I was thankful that he did it, because I realized that that’s not the life that I wanted.” She says, wiping some more tears. 

“Well, another thing in common.” He jokes. “And this guy must be some real jerk if he makes you cry like this, a woman like you doesn’t deserve this. So, if I can ask, this guy, that’s the guy you talked about, the one that’s impossible and you two can never work, it’s Captain Casey? Right?” Greg asks, looking her in the eyes. 

“Wait, how.. I never told you who it is.” 

“Sylvie, please. I’m not blind and not stupid. The way you two act around each other, this morning when you freezed when you saw him going inside, and now during lunch, the way you two look at each other. Your whole mood changed since he walked in. Someone should really be blind or stupid not to notice they way you act around each other. I should realize that back the first day.” Greg says, laughing at himself. 

“What do you mean?” She asks curiously. 

“When truck 81 stopped by our house, for that donut prank, I approached him by the rig. When I asked him if you were seeing someone, the way he looked at me, like he wanted to punch me right in the face.” Greg says with a laugh. “But I just ignored, I thought he was just an overprotective Captain who cares about his people.” 

“Well he really is like that, he always cares about everyone, puts everyone before himself.” 

“Look, I don’t know your story with him, but all I got to say is that the guy has it bad for you. And just remember this, you’re an amazing person Sylvie Brett, and you deserve all the best, don’t let anyone prove you otherwise.” 

“Thank you, and you’re amazing too, and I hope you found someone who’s gonna love you just the way you are, you deserve that truly. I really wish that could be me, but I just know that I’m not.” She says as she gives him a kiss on the cheek and hug. 

He hugs her tightly and kisses her head. “Thank you Sylvie, and I hope you get your happiness soon. Now let’s go back inside, it’s really freezing here.” Greg says as they both head back inside.

* * *

They get back inside, everyone still sitting finishing their lunch, Sylvie returns back to the table and Greg heads toward the kitchen counter. 

“You okay?” Stella asks as she places her hand on Sylvie’s, giving her a little squeeze. 

“Yeah, all good.” She answers with a smile. 

Matt quickly looks at her, noticing that her eyes are red again. Shit. She cried again, but she seems calm and not upset right now, so he just sits back. He looks at Grainger who's leaning against the kitchen counter. They share a quick look, before Matt returns his look again on Sylvie. 

In a few seconds they got a call to a house fire, requesting all units. They all rush outside toward the rigs, Matt looks at Sylvie before they both climb inside the rigs, and this time after a long time, she returns the look, which kinda warms his heart. 

They got on the scene and found two little kids standing outside. 

“Did you two called for help?” Boden asks as he comes closer to the kids.

“Yes, our mom and dad are inside, dad told us to leave, while he went back to find mommy.” Little boy said with tears. 

“Okay, truck, squad, we have two possible victims inside. Squad take the top floor, truck you get the basement. Make it fast!” Boden orders as they rush inside. “Engine, get your hoses and follow the squad to the top floor, get ready to put this fire down.” 

Squad searches the top floor, but it’s clear.

Boden standing outside hears Casey’s voice over the radio: “Chief, we got the husband, Kidd and Gallo are bringing him out, but the mother is in bad shape, it could be a spinal injury, I can’t move her without stabilizing her and she’s bleeding badly from her head. Request help to evacuate.” 

“Copy that! Brett, Mackey suit up and follow me, bring the backboard.” 

  
  


“Okay. Let’s stabilize the victim. Squad get ready to pull her out of that window.” Boden orders as they break the window, and Brett and Mackey get inside down the ladder. 

“Copy that chief.” Severide says. 

Casey looks at Brett in her turnout gear and can’t help but remember the last time when she needed to get into the scene. Last time he requested help and she almost died, she was lucky that it was just her arm last time, it could’ve been a lot worse. He still can’t forgive himself for putting her in that danger, even if it’s not his fault. If anything happens to her right now he could never live with that fact. The fact that he put her in danger twice. 

They stabilize the victim and stop the bleeding. Squad pulls her out through the window. Mackey gets out first after the victim.

“Okay, your turn now.” Casey orders with his serious Captain voice.

She nods and stands up from the ground. She starts to walk toward the ladder but the next second she hears a loud crash, the basement stairs collapse down and all she knows is that Casey jumped over her and everything is black. 

  
  



	3. I’ve missed you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey is injured, and Sylvie is scared for him. How’s she gonna deal with the fact that she almost lost him for good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! 
> 
> Here’s the chapter 3 guys, sorry for a cliffhanger on the last one.  
> So this chapter has a little bit of Sylveride, because I’m desperate for their friendship! I hope you like this one.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Her eyes were opening slowly, it was like someone was closing them every time she tried to open them. She could feel blood dripping down her face, probably from her forehead. She felt like something was laying over her, actually someone. When she finally opened her eyes his head was laying over her chest, his right hand laying above her head, trying to protect her. His head was bleeding bad, and when she moved her left hand she could feel something on his right side. Piece of wood from the stairs was stuck between his ribs. She slowly removed him back to the ground, keeping the piece of wood stable. Her right hand reached for her radio calling for help. As much as she was scared for him, she needed to concentrate, Casey needed her help right now. 

“Chief, this is Brett. Casey and I are trapped in the basement, he is in pretty bad shape, we need a backboard to get him out of here.” She said, her voice shaking. 

“Hold on, we’re coming through the other way, the window is blocked.” Chief responded. 

  
  


They stabilized the piece of wood and stopped the bleeding for now on his head, he was breathing but his pulse was weak. They rolled him into the back of ambo and drove him to Med as fast as they could.

* * *

They were all sitting in the waiting room while Casey was on his surgery, they needed to remove the piece of wood from his ribs. 

Brett was sitting nervously, they’ve been waiting for two hours already, no one was saying anything. She just rushed out of the hospital, she needed some air. Stella was about to follow her out, when she felt someone catching her wrist. 

“I’ll go check on her, you stay here.” Kelly said and went outside to find Brett. 

Stella was looking confused behind him, but she didn’t argue. She knew that everyone was worried about Casey, but especially the two of them. 

He found her standing outside. “Hey, you okay?” Kelly asked, as he placed a hand on her back. 

“Yeah, it’s just a cut on my head, nothing serious. Any news?” She asked. 

“No, we’re still waiting.” 

“Okay.” She answered, trying to keep her tears from falling down. 

“I know how you feel, I was there when Stella got injured a few years back. It’s hard, thinking that you could lose someone you really care about.” He said, sitting down on the bench. 

“Well, I’m sure everyone is worried, Casey is my friend, of course I care about him.” She answered, sitting next to him. 

“Yeah, but I know that he means to you more than just a friend Brett. Look, I know that you two are not in a good place right now, and it’s not my business, but I need to tell you this, since Casey is to dumb to do it.” Kelly said and turned to face her. 

“Kelly…” she started. 

“Just hear me out? Okay?” 

She nodded as he continued. “I don’t know if you realize that, but he really cares about you, and these few weeks since you guys weren’t talking he was so miserable, I’ve never seen him like that in my life, not even when Dawson left him, and I know the guy for a long time. Especially when you started a new relationship with Grainger, he became even worse. And I’m serious, I know him better than anyone. So if you think that he’s not serious about his feelings for you, you’re wrong. Just know this.” Kelly said, and squeezed her shoulder.

“Well thank you for telling me, but you know that he needs to tell me that himself, I need to hear it from him too, all this about us is so messy.” She said as few tears fall down her cheeks. “And now all this today, when I saw him just laying there, not responding, I thought I lost him, he could’ve…” she stops as she bursts into tears even more, putting her head into her hands. 

He pulls himself closer to her, hugging her shoulders, her head resting on his left shoulder. “But you didn’t lose him, and he’s still alive, and he’s one tough bastard. Casey is gonna be okay, I just know. Now let’s go inside, you’re freezing.” 

“Okay.” She says as she wipes her tears. 

  
  


“Hey you two. Everything okay?” Stella says as she approaches them, giving Sylvie a tight hug. 

“Yeah, everything’s okay, we just talked a little. Any news?” Sylvie asks. Before Stella could answer they saw Will coming closer to them. 

“Doctor Halstead, any news on Casey?” Boden asks, stepping in front of him. 

“Well, surgery is over, we removed the piece of wood from his ribs, we stopped the bleeding, a few ribs are broken, but it’s not serious. He’s stable now, we put him into the room.” Will answered. 

“Thank you doctor.” Boden answered.

“No problem.”

“Can we see him?” Sylvie asked, without hesitating. 

“Uh, yeah, but only one person, he’s still sleeping, but if you want, you can come with me.” Will said. 

She looked at Kelly, and he looked back at her. “You go, I’ll go later.” Kelly said, squeezing her arm gently. 

“Thanks.” She said and followed Will. She just heard that he was okay, but she needed to see herself. The thought that she almost lost him for good, terrified her, and only because he was trying to save her. If he wasn’t there, she would probably be dead, or in a really bad shape.

* * *

They got into the room and Casey was sleeping. “I’ll give you two a minute.” Will said as he left the room, closing the door behind him. 

She came closer, reaching for his hand. He had a bandage on his head, and she could see a couple of cuts and bruises on his face. It didn’t look so bad, but for her it was terrifying. She sat at the end of his bed, her hand tightly wrapped around his. While she was looking at him, a few tears started to fall down her face again. She cried today a lot more than she needed, but it was stronger than her. When did she fall in love with this guy so much?

“Sylvie?” Matt mumbled, as he tried to open his eyes.

She pulled her head up, her eyes full of tears were almost sparkling when she saw him awake. “Matt.” She whispered. “Thank god! How are you feeling?” Sylvie asked, giving him a gentle squeeze, her hand still wrapped tightly around his.

“Sylvie are you hurt anywhere?” He asked, literally ignoring her question. 

Typical Matt Casey, he’s the one laying on hospital bed after surgery, and he’s worried more about her than himself. 

She smiled softly. “I’m fine, thanks to you. It’s just a little cut on my head.” 

“And the victim?” 

“She’s okay too, and her husband. Don’t worry about them now, you scared us today.” She answered, letting out a deep breath. “Don’t do that again.” 

“I’ll try not to.” He joked.

She laughed, for the first time today actually. “You better try that Captain, we still need you around.” 

“Oh, don’t worry you can’t get rid of me that easy.” 

Damn, even in a hospital bed, with a huge bandage on his head, and bruises, Matt Casey was still handsome, and he made her heart skip a beat a little. Why does she feel right now like some teenager with a crush? Only Matt Casey could make her feel like this. 

“So how do you feel really, any pain?” She asked, rubbing the back of his hand gently with her thumb. 

“Just my head hurts, and my ribs.” 

“It’s because you had a piece of wood stuck there, and now few of your ribs are broken. It’s gonna take some time to heal, and you probably won’t be able to work for a while, but the doctor said you’re stable. I’ll call someone now to give you something for the pain.” She said and started to stand up from the bed, but he caught her wrist. 

“Wait, stay with me for a little more. Please?” He asked, looking at her with his beautiful blue eyes. The ones she missed the most. 

Well how can she say no when he looks at her like that. 

“Okay.” She said and sat back to the bed. 

They sat like that in quiet for a moment, just looking at each other when he finally spoke. 

“Sylvie, there is so much that I wanna tell you right now, something that I should say to you a long time ago.” 

“Matt…” 

“I know, you moved on with Grainger, and you probably don’t wanna hear it, but just let me say it.” 

“It’s not that, I wanna hear it, I just want to tell you this. I broke up with him, today, before we got the call.” She answers, avoiding his eyes. 

“Oh, I didn’t know that. Why did you do it?” He asks. 

“Because, I can’t be with him when I have someone else on my mind all the time. It’s not fair for him.” She says quietly, her eyes meeting his again

“And who would that be?” He asks, smirking at her. 

“A one guy, he actually saved me from dying today.” She answers, smirking back at him. 

He laughs softly at her. “I’ve missed you Sylvie.” 

“I’ve missed you too, and before you say everything you wanted, I’m gonna call someone to give you something for pain, and tell everyone you’re okay. Everyone was so worried, and you need rest. We’ll have plenty of time to talk.” She said as she kissed his head. 

“Okay.” He answered as she left the room, smiling at him. He missed that smile, that smile that she only had for him. 


	4. Give me a chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvie and Matt finally talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the chapter 4, I hope you like it. 
> 
> So I don't know if this is gonna be the end of story, I would really like if you guys could write in comments and tell if I should add few more chapters or leave it here. 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Later that night after everyone visited Casey and left the hospital, he was laying alone in his room. Boden took 51 out of service, so they didn’t need to finish their shift, everyone went home. Sylvie went only to change and to take a shower. She said she’ll be back later, he still wanted to talk to her, and they didn’t have a chance today with everyone around being worried about Casey. 

When she got back she saw Will through the door standing next to Casey, she gently knocked on the door. 

“Am I interrupting anything?” she asked with a little but warm smile. 

“No Sylvie, come on in. I was just checking on him”, Will answered, waving with his hand for her to come in. 

“So, how is our patient?” she asks, her eyes landing on Casey who looked a bit grumpy. 

“Well, his head still hurts and his right side, but there is nothing serious…” Will says, pressing his lips together, looking at Sylvie, then back at Casey. 

“But?” she asks. 

“But the doc says I need to stay here for the rest of the week, that means six more days”, Casey answers, letting a frustrated sigh. 

“Well I’m not surprised Matt, I mean you had a long surgery, and your ribs are still broken, not to mention your head, it was bleeding badly, you’re lucky you’re here”, she says, coming closer to him, squeezing his shoulder. “Don’t be so grumpy about it.”, she teases. 

“Thank you. I’ve been saying this for an hour now”, Will says, bumping his fist against Sylvie’s. “I’m done for here now, I’ll check on you later Matt, take some rest”, he says and heads toward the door.

“Fine, thanks doc”, Matt says, with a forced smile.

He understands that, and appreciates everything they did for him, but still he feels grumpy, he’s not the guy who lays around in bed. 

“No problem”, Will says and leaves the room, closing the door behind him. 

She looks at him and can’t help but laugh.

“What?” he asks with furrowed brows.

“I think I’ve never seen you this grumpy”, she laughs, “sorry.” 

He starts to laugh too, but then he stops because his ribs start to hurt like a bitch. “Stop”, he says through laughter, “I can’t laugh, it hurts”, he says, his hand landing on his right side. 

“Sorry, I couldn’t help”, Sylvie says as she grabs his hand. 

“I hate this, even when I get out of here I’m sure I can’t be back on duty for a while,” he sighs in frustration. “Can you help me sit a little, I’m tired of laying down.”

“Are you sure, maybe you should take some rest?” she asks in concern.

“I’m fine. I promise. Please?” he says, his blue eyes staring right into hers.

Well she can’t resist when he looks like that at her. 

“Okay, fine” she says and lifts his bed a little. She easily lifts his head so he could sit, putting his pillow up for support. 

“There. You okay like this?” 

“Yes, thank you. Now you sit here” he says, patting his bed next to his legs. 

She sits down and he reaches for her hand immediately. She gladly accepts it, wrapping her fingers around his hand. 

“Now, I would like to say something, since no one is around to interrupt. I mean if you want to, you don’t have to say anything, but you could just listen?” he asks, rubbing gently the back of her hand. 

She nods her head in agreement. 

Okay here goes nothing, he thinks. Now or never Casey. 

“I know that we haven’t really talked lately, and that you asked for space, but Sylvie…” he sighs, “this was a torture for me. I’ve really missed you, talking to you about everything and anything, we were so good together. I know I’m the reason for that, I’ve said some pretty stupid things, and it took me a while to finally realize that. Maybe I should’ve hit my head sooner”, he jokes. 

She returns the smile. “God no, no more getting hurt please.”

“Look I know that I said that my feelings for you are real regardless of Gabby, but here is the thing Sylvie,” he says, taking a deep breath, “there is no Gabby actually, I haven’t thought about her for months, or had any contact with her. All I thought about is you, I couldn’t get you out of my head, and it was happening for a long time, and it’s still happening. In fact I don’t want to get you out of my head ever, I could never lose you Sylvie, you mean so much to me, I need you in my life, every day. The day without you is just not a good day, and I don’t want it ever to be like this between us, It’s the worst feeling, being near you, but not actually talking. I need you Sylvie, please let me prove this to you”, he says and pulls her hand to his lips placing a soft kiss. 

Her eyes start to water, she holds her tears back, and a wide smile forms on her face. The one that he missed seeing for weeks, the one that he loves the most. 

“Matt”, she takes a deep breath, still not believing that he actually said all of this. “I feel the same, I missed talking to you, you’ve always been there for me these last few months, that I got so used to you. It’s been really hard trying to stay away from you.” 

Tears fall down her cheeks and he gently puts his hand and wipes it away with his thumb. 

“Then let’s not make that mistake again? Will you give me a chance to prove to you that I actually only want you, and that I really care about you?” he asks, as he smiles at her, his hand cupping her cheeks gently.

“I will, and I’ve missed you too” she answers, putting her hands on his, tightening her fingers around his.

* * *

They sit like that in silence for a while before the doors open and the nurse comes in. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but it’s time for your medications Mr. Casey”, the nurse says as she gives him the pills and the glass of water. 

“Thanks”, he says as he tooks the pills and a sip of water. 

“You should lay down now, and get some rest. Good night”, the nurse says and leaves the room. 

“Okay, let’s put you back in a lying position”, Sylvie says and helps him to lay down. 

“These meds it’s probably gonna put me down soon, so you can go now if you want, even if I would really like you to stay”, Matt says, his eyes slowly starting to shut down. 

“I’ll wait until you sleep, and I’ll be back tomorrow before shift, and every day until you get out of here,” she says gently kissing his head. 

“You don’t have to do that, I’ll be fine.”

“I know I don’t have to, but I want to. You’re not gonna get rid of me easy now” she smirks. 

“I don’t want to, trust me” he teases. 

“Good night Matt, sleep tight” Sylvie says, kissing his head again, her hand wrapped around his tightly resting on his stomach. 

“I will now,” he smiles, “good night Sylvie.” 


	5. Feeling complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some domestic and fluffy Brettsey, because why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to end this story with this chapter, with domestic and fluffy Brettsey, because I need it like I need air and we’re not getting it on the show, se here you go. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who stick with me through this story, I really hope you liked it. Also BIG thanks for 100+ kudos! Wow?! That’s amazing! ♥️
> 
> Enjoy reading!

During his six days at the hospital Sylvie visited him every day, she would always bring him food and they even watched movies. Things were a lot better now between them. The day he was discharged from the hospital, he felt a lot better but he still wasn’t clear for duty. She picked him from the hospital after her shift and she drove him to Severide’s place. 

Later that night he was laying on the couch watching TV when he heard a knock on the door. He slowly got up from the couch and headed toward the door. 

“Sylvie? What’re you doing here?” he asked, surprised to see her here.

“Hey Matt, good to see you too” she said, “can I come in?”

He smiled at her, “sorry, of course, come in. I’m just surprised to see you here.” 

“Well I thought you would love some company. I heard you were grumpy again”, she teased, taking off her coat as she bumped her shoulder against his playfully. 

“What? I’m not grumpy”, he said, rolling his eyes.

She narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Okay, maybe I was a little grumpy. Because you all treat me like I’m a little baby who can’t take care of himself”, he said, walking to the couch. “I practically needed to tell Severide and Kidd to get the hell out of here, because they had plans and they wanted to cancel it because they didn’t want to leave me alone. And they called you as my babysitter?”

She laughed, sitting next to him. “Okay maybe they called me, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t want to be here. I wanted to come over check on you anyway, besides I would just be sitting alone in my apartment anyway, this way we can hang out together, and I brought popcorn”, she said getting up from the couch “got any beer in the fridge?” 

“Sure, help yourself. And thank you”, Matt said catching her hand, smiling at her. 

“For what?”

“For being with me all the time through this.”

“Well I said I would give you a chance, and you were there for me when I was going through a rough time too, now it’s my turn” she said, squeezing his hand, and heading to the fridge. He missed her warm touch immediately. 

She was standing in the kitchen preparing snacks and popcorn, while he picked a movie. He was looking at her smiling at himself. First they fought for an hour about what to watch, and then she finally said she could watch Fast and Furious even though it wasn’t her kind of thing. After all he’s the one who just got out of hospital, she can handle some cars and action. It’s the way they looked like that to him, like two people who are together for years, very domestic, happy. Like a couple, he wanted her to be his even more now. 

“Come one Sylvie, are we gonna watch this thing or what?” he shouts from the couch, through the apartment.

“I’m coming” she yells, running from the kitchen with a bowl full of popcorn in her hands. “Okay here you go, popcorn and snacks are here, do we need anything else?” 

“Yes” he answers without hesitation. 

“What?” she asks, looking at the table.

“Get your ass over here, that’s all” he says, as he pulls her down next to him. They sat pretty close, and neither of them mind. 

“So beer for me, and Ice tea for you”, she says, giving him the glass, “here you go. Enjoy.” 

He looks at her with raised brows.

“Don’t look at me like that, I know you’re still taking pills, so no alcohol for you” Sylvie said.

“Oh come on, one beer?” he asks.

“Nope”, she answers, “now play the movie.”

He knew there was no fighting after this, he could never win. But after all he doesn’t mind, she’s here, she wants to give him a chance, to give them a chance.

“Copy that”, he says as he plays the movie, smiling at her, his eyes never leaving her. 

  
  


As they watched the movie she snuggled even more into his side, which he didn’t mind at all, and his hand that was resting at the back of the couch was now around her shoulder. Her legs were resting in his lap. She just looked at him, smiling and he returned the smile. It felt like she belonged there, tucked into his side, like that was her place forever now.

* * *

“I’m surprised that you didn’t fall asleep during the movie, I know you don’t like this kind of thing” he teased, pinching her shoulder playfully.

“Hey!” she said, smacking his thigh gently, “I enjoyed the movie.”

“Yeah? What’s the main guy's name?” he asks, removing himself a little to face her. 

“Um,” she says, biting her bottom lip “Dean, something?”

He bursts into laughter, but stops quickly, as his ribs start to hurt a little. “Dean?”

“Okay fine, it’s not something that I usually watch, but let’s be honest here, if I ask you something about “La La land” now you wouldn’t even know what’s that”, she says crossing her arms over her chest. 

He looks at her in confusion. Of course he has no clue, he’s definitely not the guy who watches romantic movies, in fact he’s the guy who doesn’t watch anything besides action and maybe western movies. 

“Exactly” she says, taking a sip from her beer. 

“Okay, maybe one day you convince me to watch something you like with you” he says, giving her knee a gentle squeeze. 

“We’ll see”, she answers with a playful wink. “Besides, maybe I just pretended to like it so I could cuddle with you on the couch”, she teases, biting her lip.

“Oh yeah?” he asks with a smirk. 

They stare at each other, she bits her lips again, and without losing any second, his lips find hers. He cups her cheeks with his hands as she pulls herself closer to him. The kiss is passionate like they were starving for each other for ages. His hands remove from her face, down her shoulders and back to her waist. He tightens his hands around it, giving it a squeeze. Her hands from his face go to his neck and into his hair. 

They both pull apart from each other catching their breath, their foreheads resting against each other. 

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist” he says, still trying to catch his breath. 

“I figured you couldn’t”, she teases again. 

“Sylvie Brett, keep teasing like that and I’m not responsible for my actions” he says, grinning at her.

“Something on your mind Captain?” she says, her hands hanging at his shoulders playing with his shirt. 

“A lot, but I just wanna say something”, Matt says, his thumb gently caressing her cheek. “I’m really happy that you gave me a chance to prove myself to you, this means a lot, and I have a question…”

“And what’s that?”

“I would really love to take you out sometimes”, he says, looking into her bright blue eyes. 

“You mean like a date?” she asks, smiling at him.

“Yes, like a date. So what do you say?”

“I say that I would really love that”, she answers, giving him a soft kiss. 

“Good”, he says, pulling back from her, and then kisses her again. “So you wanna know a secret?”

“Yes! I love secrets”, Sylvie says, beaming up at him like a kid, “but I’m terrible at keeping them”, she shrugs.

A little laugh escapes his throat, God she’s adorable. “Yeah, I know, in fact everyone does”, he teases, “but don’t worry this one won’t be a secret for long.” 

“What is it?” she asks, excited. 

“Sev is gonna propose to Kidd, that’s why I told them that they need to get out asap, it’s a surprise at Benny's old cabin.”

She bits her lip and avoids his eyes as he keeps looking at her. 

“Hold on a sec, I know that look!” he says as he removes his hands from her waist, pointing his finger at her. 

“What look? There’s no look.”

“Sylvie Brett! You knew? Of course you did” he says, pinching her thigh lightly.

“Yeah, I actually helped him pick a ring this noon after we dropped you here. He called me when I got home and he told me his plan. I’m so excited for them Matt”, she says with her hand over her heart.

“Yeah me too, they deserve it, and congrats for keeping a secret”, he jokes.

“Well thank you, but it was just for a day, so no biggies. I can’t wait to hear all the details from Stella tomorrow, I live for this kind of stuff!” she says excitedly.

He smiles at her, he’s so in love with her, seeing her like this just warms his heart. 

“Ah, it’s time for my meds, I guess the night is over for me, I’m gonna be out soon” he shrugs.

“Matt Casey are you trying to get rid of me?” she asks, with raised brows.

“Of course not, I’d be happy if you could stay actually”, Matt says, scratching his neck. 

“Good, because I was thinking the same”, Sylvie says as she gets up from the couch. 

“Really?” he asks.

“Yeah, I would really like to steal some more cuddles from you” she says with a wink. 

“Oh, I have no problem with that.”

“Great, where are your pills?”

“In my room, at the nightstand”, he says as he also gets up from the couch.

“Okay then, let’s get you your pills so I can steal some cuddles from you before you fall asleep”, she said as she gave him her hand, leading them toward his room.

  
  


He took his pills as he sat down on the bed. 

“I can give you my old CFD hoodie and some sweatpants if you want?” he asked, pulling it out of his drawer. 

“Sure, I’ll be right back” she said as she took it and went to the bathroom. 

  
  


They settled into his bed. She snuggled into his side, her arms around his middle, and her head resting on his chest. His arms hugged her tightly, his left arm over her shoulder was resting on her waist, their legs tangled together. They enjoyed every moment of this, there was no space, it felt like it was so normal for them, like they slept like this every night. He fell asleep listening to her soft breaths, as she fell asleep listening to his steady heartbeats. His life was a lot better than it was a few weeks ago, he had Sylvie Brett by his side, and he couldn’t be more happy about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, tell me in the comments how you feel about this story, it means a lot when you share your thoughts with me. 
> 
> And of course feel free to leave some kudos too! ♥️
> 
> greeneyess


End file.
